Danger
by fantasydust
Summary: This story is the sequel to Escape. Follow our favorite Morganville characters as well as some new characters in a story that could change the very meaning of Morganville. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Secrets, Promises & Responsiblities

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville or its original characters!**

* * *

"Myrnin! Myrnin I think I found it!" Alex cried. They were together at Myrnins lab looking for a book that was really important to Myrnin. Everything was going great between them. Myrnin had barely left her side since she was rescued that night but she didn't mind at all. They were in love and everyone was happy for them. She was part of a family once again.

"Yes! Yes this is it!" Myrnin said excitement slurring his words coming up from behind her. He grabbed the book out of her hands quickly flipped through it and set it down. He kissed her passionately and spun her around. She laughed and he set her back down grinning like a fool. He picked up the book again and tugged her towards the loveseat. He sat down and started to read. He was completely involved in the book and Alex rolled her eyes playfully. She remembered a week ago when she got a book he really wanted for his birthday. He had kissed her softly then flopped down and read for the rest of the day. Alex sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Myrnin was is this book so important?" She asked. Myrnin looked at her with a surprisingly serious expression and said,

"This book contains the formula of reversing the change of a vampire." Alex pondered that for a minute while Myrnin watched her expression carefully. He saw the moment when she realized what he meant.

"You mean to tell me that this book contains a formula that can change you back to a human?" Alex said awed. Myrnin nodded and said,

"We will still have a vampire's strength and craving for blood but we will age and be able to die as humans do." Alex stared at him for several seconds with her mouth hanging open. She blinked a few times and said,

"Do you know what this means?" Myrnin nodded saying,

"Yes but not all vampires will like this and it could become extremely dangerous. Promise me you wont tell anyone just yet. We need to keep this as quite as possible." Alex nodded.

"Shall we get started my dear?" Myrnin asked a few moments later. He got up and held out his hand.

"Yes." Was all Alex said taking his hand. Together they began to work on a formula that could change their life and many others forever.

About three hours later Alex yawned and stretched. The formula wasn't coming a long as fast as she would have liked. There was so many different mixtures they needed to make, all the mathematic equations were starting to make her head spin. Glancing over at Myrnin she noted he was still reading the same book that he had been looking at an hour and a half ago. Deciding to check the time she blinked and muttered "Oh man.." She had five missed calls from Eve, three texts from Claire and a text from Michael saying if she didn't call them soon they were going to come looking for her. Overprotective much Alex thought rolling her eyes. She couldn't blame them though. It had been a little over a month since she had been kidnapped by an escaped vampire. She shivered remembering the look in those crazed red eyes. She still had nightmares about it. Quickly texting Eve saying she was fine and would be home in the next ten minutes, Alex closed the book she had been reading after marking the page. She couldn't help but yawn again and when she looked over at Myrnin she saw he was watching her with tenderness in those big dark eyes. She smiled saying,

"I better get home. School starts tomorrow and Claire would kill me if I wasn't ready on time tomorrow."

"Its not that late.." Myrnin started but stopped when he looked at the watch Alex had also gotten him for his birthday. "Oh well we better get you home." Myrnin closed the book he was holding and stepped up to the wall to open a portal for her. The Glass House's living room came into view.

"Thanks. I will see you tomorrow. Try to actually get some rest tonight." Alex said giving Myrnin a stern look. He grinned back sheepishly and gave her a kiss.

"You better go. I bet they are already worried about you."

"You're right about that."

"Do you want me to come and explain you got caught up in work?" Myrnin asked. Alex shook her head.

"No its fine. I will see you tomorrow." Alex gave him another kiss and stepped through the portal into home. She sighed. Home. It felt good to have a home and a family again.

Thirty minutes later Alex headed towards her bedroom to get ready for bed. She had just sat through a long lecture on safety and responsibility. She had been expecting it though. Eve had been pacing when she went into the living room. Michael was in his favorite chair while Claire and Shane snuggled on the couch playing the newer version of some zombie killing game. Michael being a vampire had sensed her coming in. Eve swung toward her and started yelling and asking if she knew how to pick up a freaken phone. Alex had sat down and patiently waited for everyone to have there turn. Shane was the only one who really hadn't said anything. He had been grinning the whole time. Well I am glad atleast someone was amused Alex thought changing into her pajamas. Alex was dead on her feet by the time she made it to bed.

"Alex! Alex!" Alex turned and snuggled more into her pillow she was dreaming of the first time she met Myrnin. She distantly could hear banging and someone calling her name but she ignored it.

"Alex I swear if you don't get your ass up right this minute we are going to break the door down!" Eve shouted. Alex sighed. She sat up and stretched while the last tendrils of her dream faded away. Turning she looked and her alarm and jumped up. Omg! She had fifteen minutes to get ready for her first day of school. Flying out of bed she yanked open the door and almost knocked down Eve who looked to have been getting ready to kicked her door.

"Sorry, sorry, overslept!" Alex yelled at them slamming the bedroom door shout. She took the quickest shower of her life. She had seconds to spare as she rushed into the kitchen. Michael stood there holding a portable cup of coffee.

"Omg Michael you're a lifesaver." Alex gasped and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she ran out to the car where Eve and Claire were waiting. She barely got into the door before Eve gunned the engine and took off. Eve and Claire were talking about who knows what as Alex went through her school bag making she had her laptop and books. After going through her mental check list and finding nothing missing she relaxed and joined in the conversation with Eve and Claire.

"I will be back at three to get you guys. Try not to get into any trouble." Eve said and with one last stern look drove off. Claire and Alex shared an amused look and laughed.

"Ok well we better get going. I will meet you at the cafe at around one." Alex said while pulling her hair into a quick ponytail. Claire nodded and said,

"Good luck." The two girls parted and headed towards there first class.

Alex had just taken a seat in her first class which happened to be Medieval History when the teacher went over and locked the door and began to start an overview of the class. Her attention fully focused on the teacher she hardly noticed when the classroom door opened. Their was a collective gasp and the whispers started. Their teacher Mr. Bents stopped and looked to see what had gotten his classes' attention. Alex saw him pale and take in a sharp breath. Alex turned and gaped. The girl was medium height with bright bleach blonde hair. She was dressed in jeans and a tight red top. Moving with grace she walked towards Mr. Bents and said something that had him give one sharp nod and pointed to take a seat. The girl smiled and took a seat in the front row. She glanced around at the class giving them a smile when she met Alex's eyes though her violet eyes gleamed and she waved. Alex could only stare and smiled confussed. What was that all about she thought. She tried to focus on the rest of the class but only one thought kept popping into her mind, the girl was a vampire.

* * *

**Hey everyone! The first chapter is offically completed. Yes, I am so happy I have gotten time to really write again. I will try to update as soon as I can. I will be writing two stories at a time. 3-4 reviews wanted before the next chapter is posted please and thank you. Comments welcome and encouraged.**


	2. Suspicion

It was a little after one by the time Alex reached the campus cafeteria. She was late due to the fact her history professor had taken her aside after class and asked her how her summer was. Weird I know but Mrs. Murphy had been the teacher to show her around the art building when Alex had first come to check out the university before deciding to officially transfer. Mrs. Murphy reminded Alex of her grandmother who had passed away when she was eight. She had asked Alex how she was doing and if she was still interested in being an artist. Alex who had been painting since she was three had said she was working hard to get her art degree. She had two more years till she would have the degree she wanted. Medieval History was just a class she decided to take up some time. She had chosen other classes in photography and creative writing. Before Morganville she had went to an art school and had graduated with flying colors. Her father who had been an artist and her mother who had been a photographer would have been proud. They got to talking about the future. Mrs. Murphy had surprised Alex when she said a friend of hers who owned an art gallery was interested in some of the paintings Alex had done. Alex was flattered and promised to drop off a painting or two tomorrow first thing so Mrs. Murphy could send it off to her friend.

Feeling like she was floating on air Alex walked ordered a cup of hot chocolate with whip cream. Waiting for her order she scanned around looking for a vacant table. Noticing one in the far corner she grabbed her drink and started towards it. She had just sat down when her cell vibrated. Digging through her bag she managed to find her phone while mentally making a note to organize her stuff when she got home. Sipping from her drink she read the text from Claire. Claire currently was in the library searching for a book she needed and promised to be there as soon as she could. Alex laughed to herself. She knew from experience she wouldn't she Claire till around the time Eve came to pick them up. Shaking her head she dug through her bag again for her sketch pad and pencil. Her first assignment was due next Friday. She had to draw three different pictures of her choice though. She knew she would defiantly draw a picture of everyone in the Glass House. Getting her ipod out to block out the noise around her Alex started a rough sketch of her friends. She was in the middle of listening to her favorite song and drawing Eve when someone tapped her on her shoulder. Startled she swung around and her eyes widened when she saw the girl from her history class standing infront of her. Quickly pausing her song she took out her earphones.

"Hi Alex! Sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if I could sit with you." The girl said. Alex noticed there were other tables available and must have looked suspicious since the girl added, "I recognized you from Mr. Bents history class and thought hey why don't I go over there." Alex nodded but was still suspicious. The girl smiled a blinding smile and took a seat. Alex realized then that the girl had known her name.

"Hey wait how did you know my name?" Alex demanded. The girl's violet eyes narrowed slightly but she waved her head airily saying, "I heard someone use it or something. Oh the names Tiffany incase you're wondering." She started to babble about how much she missed home and about her different classes. Alex barely listening only nodded or said, "Oh" at appropriate times. She was trying to figure this girl out. Why out of all the students here did Tiffany chose to befriend her. Not that Alex didn't like new friends its just she was a loner so to say and liked hanging out with only her closest friends. Tiffany was in the middle of talking about this cute guy who she had said clearly she justed wanted to stuck him through a straw when Alex's cell vibrated on the table. Alex greatly relieved sent an apologetic smile and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex its Eve I am here alittle early but I thought we could swing by the art gallery so you could head in your job application."

"Ok thats great. I will be there in a few minutes." Eve being Eve must have noticed how relieved she sounded because she says,

"Are you ok? No trouble right?" Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"No I swear I am fine. Everythings good. Did you call Claire? She abandoned me for the library. Apparently she didn't have all the books she needed." Eve chuckled.

"Yeah I called her. She has successfully found her book but Amelia called her so its just you and me."

"Oh man is that good or bad that um her boss called?" Alex said her boss because she was fully aware of Tiffany listening in on her conversation.

"I am not sure. Her boss? Wait never mind just get your butt out her so you can tell me whats up instead of using code names." Laughing Alex said,

"Ok be right there." Alex hung up and turned to Tiffany who quickly looked down at her magazine she had pulled out.

"Sorry about that. My rides here so I better get going before she comes in looking for me. It was a..nice talk." Alex smiled and tossed everything into her bag. Tiffany smiled and said,

"No problem. I had a good time. Maybe when can do it again sometime." Alex just nodded not sure exactly what to say but she just had a weird feeling about this girl. Waving goodbye Alex escaped to the car. She saw Eve's car easily enough since the car was an eye sore although Alex never would say that to Eve. Eve looked her car like it was her baby. Mean comments got you in trouble big time. Opening the car down Alex sat down and put her bag at her feet. She laid her head against the seat and sighed. She looked over to see Eve waiting patiently for her to explain all the weirdness.

"Well?" Eve said. So Alex went to tell her about the new girl and her day in general. Eve listened and added comments at times. When Alex finished Eve had a intrigued expression her on face.

"Good or bad?" Alex asked her.

"Not sure but we will tell the guys later and see what they think. All we need is another new vampire to stir up trouble." Eve muttered the last part. "You still want to go to Color Spots?"

"Yeah I heard they are still looking for someone and it would be a perfect job for me." Eve nodded and started the car.

* * *

**Ok heres the second chapter its short but I didnt want to add when Alex hands in her application. This chapter was just about meeting the new vampire. Atleast 3 reviews before the next chapter is posted. Thanks! Any suggestions feel free to msg me.**


	3. A stranger with a familiar face

Alex breathed a sigh of relief as Mr. and Mrs. Olsen left the store with their purchases. She had just spent the last hour and a half explaining the different paint and brush types. She swore questions just flew right out of Mrs. Olsen's mouth. Groaning Alex sat down on a nearby box and fell through it. Swearing she glared at Justin who had conveniently remembered he had to but new supplies away when the Olsens walked in.

"You know instead of standing there you could be a gentleman and help me up." Alex pointed out while trying to get out of the damn box.

"It looks like your doing ok to me besides I am enjoying this. Give me a moment."

"Oh I am so sorry I am ruining this lovely moment for you." Alex muttered silently fuming. Chuckling Justin moved forward and grabbed her hand yanking her to her feet.

"Thanks." Alex said with heavy sarcasm.

"No problem always happy to help." Justin said grinning. Alex glared and was tempted to wipe that stupid smile of his face.

"You can close up tonight. I have an assignment due I need to work on." She said grabbing her back from her locker in the back.

"Awe Alex come on don't be mad. How can you be mad at someone with this face." Justin said giving her his best puppy dog look. She snorted but ending up laughing too. Shaking her head she called back to him, "See you tomorrow and try not to get yourself into any trouble."

"Don't I always." Alex heard him say as she walked out the door.

Not many people ventured out at night in Morganville. Some did and Alex passed them as she made her way down the main street of Morganville. Her footsteps seemed to loud as she continued down the sidewalk. A chill streaked down her spine causing her to shiver. You're ok. You're ok she kept saying to herself refusing to give into the urge to turn around. Yet when she heard what sounded like footsteps behind her she swung around with out thinking. Breathing heavy she looked around and could just make out something moving in the shadows. "Its just your overactive imagination Alex." She muttered to herself. Is it? She looked again and the shadow was gone. Shaking her head she was about to turn when the sensation of someone watching her washed over her. Her head snapped up as her eyes widened and she gasped. Stumbling back she could only stare. There under the street light not a hundred feet away stood her brother. No it couldn't be..her brother was dead. Well the resemblance its pretty uncanny then her mind argued back. Oh man she was losing her mind.

"Jack." She whispered unable to help herself. Dazed she struggled to control her raging thoughts and emotions. Staggering back when the figure stepped forward step forward she lost her balance. On the ground she held up her hands as if trying to protect herself from painful memories and emotions. Anguish flashed in those hazel colored eyes so much like her own. He went to say something but disappeared the next instant when a car pulled to stop beside her.

"Alex? Omg are you ok?" Tiffany asked jumping out and kneeling beside her. Alex couldn't seem to form a single word and continued to stare at the spot where her brother had been. Her brother? Her mind refused to believe it while her heart insisted it was.

"Yeah. I'm ok. It was an accident, I just tripped." Alex said in a surprisingly calm voice. The stinging in her palms finally registered in her confused brain. Hissing she looked down and noticed they were cut and bleeding. Looking up in time she noticed Tiffany sniff the air and looking at Alex's hands with both disgust and longing. Tiffany's cheeks flushed and her violet eyes started to get a red tint in them.

Tiffany made a move to take her hands but Alex pulled them to her chest cradling them. Her emotions still churning she snapped,

"Maybe you'd better go. I don't want to become some midnight snack. They have the blood bank for that." Tiffany's head jerked as if she had been slapped. Alex was surprised to see tears in her eyes when she looked at her. Without thinking Alex reached out her hand to touch her arm but froze when Tiffany snapped,

"Don't. Just..just give me a minute." Alex nodded feeling guilty. Later she would realize that Tiffany hated what she had been turned into. "Do you need a ride home?" Tiffany asked a minute or two later with her back to Alex. Alex hesitated at first. A little voice in her head she to refuse and just walk home. She ignored the voice saying,

"Sure. Thanks." Tiffany just nodded and got in the car.

The ride to the Glass House was in silence. Alex's head was throbbing and she massaged her temples trying to ward off the ache. Quietly Alex got out of the car and walked towards the front door. She stopped and turned but Tiffany was gone. Sighing she opened the door as quietly as she could. She didn't think she could handle talking to anyone right now. Ash barked in greeting and rushed to her stopping inches away he cocked his head to the side. He must have sensed her distress because he whined and leaned into her leg. Almost petting his head she stopped remembering her bloody palms. She had just made it to the stairs when Eve walked in and said,

"Hey Alex. Where have you been?" At a closer look Eve stepped closer. "Alex whats wrong? You look like crap." Alex snorted a laugh.

"You want to know whats wrong? Ok I will tell you. I had to deal with the Olsens for an hour and a half describing different paint and brush types, I fell into a cardboard box and am possibly losing my mind considering I believe I saw my dead brother today alive and standing only about a hundred feet from me. I am tired and dirty and have a headache about to split my head in two. So goodnight." Alex ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. Falling onto the bed she took some deep calming breaths. A few minutes later she heard voices outside her door but didn't make a move to get up. A hour later she decided enough was enough. She wanted no needed a shower. She still had to work on her art project that was due tomorrow and she was starving. Moving to the door she stopped when she noticed the tray sitting outside her door. It had a bowl of chili on it along with a Pepsi. Also some band-aids and cream for her palms. Tears rushed in her eyes and she smiled blinking them away. Picking up the tray she sat it down on the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Feeling refreshed and much better she went to her room. The chili was delicious as always and warmed her stomach. Full and feeling more human she pulled out her sketch book. A image of her brother flashed in her mind and she began to draw.

The next morning no one mentioned her behavior last night. Alex enjoyed the normal friendly conversation and teasing as the group ate breakfast. Eve did send her a few looks as if asking if she was ok. Alex smiled and Eve relaxed.

Most of the morning passed by quickly for Alex. She was just leaving her last class when Mrs. Murphy came over.

"Alex I have been looking everywhere for you my dear." Mrs. Murphy gasped out.

"Oh well here I am."

"I have some great news! You know the paintings you gave me that I sent to the friend of mine with the gallery..well she loved them and has decided to show them in her next show, with your permission of course."

"Omg!" Alex said stunned. "You're kidding me right?" She asked still not believing it.

"Of course not. I wouldn't joke about something like this."

"This is amazing! Thank! Thank you so much Mrs. Murphy!" Alex shouted and gave the woman a big hug.

"Well of course deary." Mrs. Murphy said a little flustered. Alex felt like she was walking on cloud nine and was tempted to start dancing right there in the hall. She didn't hear what Mrs. Murphy said next.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said that my friend also would like you to come to New York with her. She wants to set you up in a top art school." Alex's mouth fell open.

"W..what?" Alex managed to get out.

"Alex you have talent and it should not go unnoticed."

"But..but I would have to leave Morganville, my friends." Alex stammered.

"Yes but it would be an amazing opportunity for you. Here take this its a brochure of the school. Just think about it." Mrs. Murphy said giving Alex the packet and walking away. Alex stared down at the packet in her hand. Oh my. What in the world was she going to do?

* * *

**Ok I just wanted to point out that Justin was in my story called Girls Day Out. I figured it would be nice to mention some of the characters mentioned in that story in danger. I want to mesh all the stories together since they are all a series somewhat. Sorrow my first story is the odd man out though. Anyway here is the third chapter. If you have any advice or suggestions feel free to let me know. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! Thanks everyone.**


	4. You Don't Know Me

This was defiantly not going as she planned Alex thought miserably. Eve was pacing, Michael was deep in thought, Claire looked extremely upset and Shane well he seemed calm but you never know. Sighing she thought about how she approached the subject.

Alex had gone straight home and found everyone in the living room in their usual places. They must have seen something in her expression because the tv was turned off and everyone focused on her. Myrnin happened to arrive at the minute as if sensing how confused and troubled she was. Everyone sat down and waited for her to tell them what was up. She started by telling them about the paintings yet before they could finish everyone was talking at once.

"We should have a party!? Omg Alex this is awesome! Girl why aren't you freaking out right now?" Eve shouted. Her and Claire started discussing party ideas. Alex couldn't stand it anymore and blurted out,

"I am not celebrating because the person who is showing my paintings wants me to transfer to an art school in New York!" Everyone froze and silence hung heavy in the air. Then well.. you know.

"What are you going to do?" Eve demanded stopping her pacing and turning to face her.

"I..I am not sure." Alex said helplessly. On one hand she didn't want to leave but on the other it was a huge opportunity for the future. Her art would get more notice in New York then Morganville.. She groaned and sat down heavily rubbing her temples.

"So what your tired of us? You don't want to be here anymore?" Eve asked angrily.

"What?! Of course not. You don't understand." Alex started but stopped cold at Eve's next words.

"You're right I don't. I wouldn't leave my friends behind."

"Eve.." Michael warned.

"No Michael. Alex I thought you were our friend but obviously I was wrong. What were you just using us for protection or something? The vampire, the geek, the slacker and the goth girl. Yeah you're probably laughing at us behind our backs . Well you know what no more. You can just get the hell out of here before I do something I'll regret." Alex was stunned for a second before she jumped to her feet. She walked over to Eve and got right up in her face.

"For you even to think such a thing.. I don't know you at all and you obviously don't know me. So you know what I don't want to stay here anymore. I'm gone. I will send a real friend over for my things later." Alex said. She glared at Eve with fury and hurt darkening her eyes. A second later she grabbed her jacket and ignoring Michael and Claires calls headed towards the door. Ash came up and whined but she slammed the door shut before he could follow.

"Hey Alex! Are you ok? What's wrong?" Justin called stopping beside her on his motorcycle when he saw he storming down the stairs.

"Nothing. Just um could you take me away from here, anywhere would be great at the moment." She said and wiping at the tears flowing down her face. Justin just nodded and wordlessly handed over the spare helmet watching her closely. She quickly put it on. She heard the door open and Claire shout,

"Alex! Alex wait!"

"Just go." Alex said to Justin. He nodded again and gunned the engine. He pulled to a stop in front of Common Grounds. Alex had managed to compose herself but just barely.

"Thanks." Alex whispered.

"I am not sure what happened but I am sure it will all work out." Justin said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so." Alex said blinking her eyes to hold back the tears threatening.

"If you need..anything just call. Alright?" Justin said and gave her a quick hug. Alex nodded and walked down the street. She knew where she needed to go. She walked fast slipping down the allies till she made it to Grandma Day's house. A small smile formed as she remembered the tales Claire told her about Grandma Day. The smile quickly disappeared as reality came rushing back. Hurrying down the ally she quickly pulled out her key and unlocked the door. Making her way down the stairway she saw Myrnin bent over working on something at his table. His head snapped up as he sensed her presence. The next second he was at her side pulling her close.

"My dear whats wrong? What happened?" He asked her gently pulling her towards a chair. The flood gates opened and everything came pouring out. Myrnin listened closely and sighed heavily when she finished. He pulled her close and held her as she cried. "Ssh..everythings going to be ok." He whispered although he didn't have any solutions at the moment. Whatever she decided to do he would support her but he wasn't about to let her go no matter what.

* * *

**Ok so orginally chapter 4 and 5 were combined but for some reason I felt they needed to be seperate chapters. They are short but neccessary for the story. I am not sure how long Danger is going to be but I do have a list of all the things I want to add so we will see how it goes. Thanks everyone and keep the reviews coming! :D**


	5. Forgiveness

Alex sighed and slowly made her way towards the schools cafeteria. It had been a week since she left the Glass House. Myrnin had gone to get her things the next day. He had been her rock through all this keeping her mind off her troubles by joking with her and making her laugh. She smiled as memories from the past week came to mind. Alex had dragged Myrnin to the park where they ending up playing tag with Max and a couple of his friends. She had laughed so hard when Myrnin was tackled by the boys. The expression on his face had been priceless. Shaking her head she entered the cafeteria and scanned the room for a clear table. Her eyes fell on Eve and Claire. She stiffened and glanced away pretending not to see them. She was holding a grudge and her brother would have told her to talk to them, try to work something out. Her excuse was she still was upset which was true but honestly she merely missed them now too. Walking over she smiled at Rose.

"Hey Alex. The usual?" Rose asked smiling already getting Alex's hot chocolate ready.

"You know me so well. Am I that predictable." Alex asked laughing.

"Yup, can see right through you." Alex snorted and rolled her eyes.

"So hows Griff doing? I didn't see him at the last game." Alex asked. She and some of the local guys met every Thursday for their annual basketball game. Rose blushed and leaned closer as if confiding a secret.

"Well you know he wants to be a contractor but his parents disagree.." At her nod Rose continued, "His parents had a change of heart apparently so he went and signed up for classes to take get his license. His father even hinted about funding Griffs business."

"Omg thats awesome!" Alex exclaimed. She gave Rose's hand a squeeze. Rose's smile faded.

"I heard about um well how you are thinking about transferring to that art school in New York." Alexs own smile faded and she nodded looking away. News traveled fast and a lot of people asked what she was going to do. "I just want to know we will miss you if you do but it is a great opportunity. My mom always told me to listen to your heart." Rose said quietly. Alex got choked up remembering something similar her mom had said to.

"Thanks. I'm not sure what I am going to do. I am so confused and.." Alex left the sentence unfinished. Rose nodded looking sympathetic. She reached over and gave Alex's hand a squeeze. She noticed Alex glance to where Eve and Claire were sitting. She had heard about the fight and wanted the friends to make up like everyone else. She wasn't going to push it though. Alex and Eve were both extremely stubborn. She sighed and noticed a student waiting to order. Alex noticed to and said,

"You'd better get back to work. I will see you soon." Rose nodded and sadly watched Alex walk away as Eve and Claire looked at her. She saw Claire whisper something to Eve. Eve looked mutinous but she could see the sadness in her eyes from here. Claire shook her head and got up.

"Alex!" Claire called weaving her way through the crowd. Alex stopped when she heard Claire call but didn't turn around. She started to walk again and disappeared out the door.

"Alex! Please just wait a second." Claire pleaded from behind her. Alex released a frustrated breath and turned around saying sharply,

"What is it?" Claire looked so sad. She fidgeted under Alex's stare but sighed saying,

"We miss you..Eve didn't mean what she said. We were all shocked and upset." Alex stubbornly didn't say anything just stared away. "Alex. Please just.." Eve came out walking causally. Alex and Eve stared at each other. Tensions were high in the air. Nether said a word to each other.

"Omg you guys are just idiots!" Claire shouted. Eve and Alex swung to look at her. She glared at both of them. "You are best friends! Eve what you said wasn't right and you know it. Alex you have got to stop avoiding her and you both need to talk like adults instead of acting like two five year olds!" Eve sighed.

"Alex. I..I' m so sorry. I didn't mean a thing I said. I was just so surprised and upset. I don't want you to go your one of my best friends but if you do go I will just have to deal with it. Eve said looking at Alex with tears in her eyes. Alex choked up herself just shook her head and said,

"Claires right we are both idiots." Eve and Alex hugged laughing and crying a little too. They both reached out and pulled Claire into the hug.

"Friends again?" Alex asked.

"You know it!" Eve said. They hugged again before walking towards Eve's car. Claire watched them for a second and rolled her eyes.

"Claire!" Eve shouted.

"Coming." She shouted back smiling as her two best was back to normal or its was atleast for now it was ok but she had a bad feeling something was about to happen and... soon.

* * *

**The next chapter is when the story gets really interesting or well I think it does haha :D I will update again hopefully today or tomorrow. Oh I wanted to mention Rose and Griff are also characters in Girls Day Out.**


	6. What a morning

"Alex! Alex come on its time to get up now." Someone was shaking her Alex thought with great annoyance. It was Saturday and she had planned on sleeping in but obviously someone else had other ideas. She waved her hand and mumbled,

"Go away." She heard some chuckle and say,

"Eve just let her alone its her birthday after all."

"No I will not leave her alone even if it is her birthday. We made breakfast for her and she is going to get up and eat it." Alex barely contained her laughter. Today was indeed her birthday and she knew that Eve and Claire had been planning something for the past few weeks now. Michael and Shane had said they both had to deal with it on their birthdays so now it was her turn. Lucky her.

"I'll wake her up, we will be down in a few minutes." A new voice said. Opening one eye she saw Myrnin walk into the room. He looked well hott in a black t-shirt and torn jeans. She closed her eyes when he looked at her but she knew he had seen her peaking. Alex listened as everyone left the room with Eve grumbling the loudest.

"You have five minutes to get her butt downstairs or I am coming up and dragging her down." Eve warned. Once she knew Myrnin and her were alone Alex started laughing. Opening her eyes she saw Myrnin standing there grinning. He gave her a kiss that succeeded in waking her up fully. She sighed and smiled at him leaning against his shoulder.

"Happy birthday my dear." Myrnin said watching her. Sleep still clouded her eyes, her hair was all over the place but she looked as beautiful as ever to him. How was he going to cope if she left? Don't think about it he warned himself.

"So I guess I can't go back to sleep now." She said with sadness.

"No not unless you want to be dragged out of bed." She gave him a look and climbed out of bed.

"Give me three minutes. I'll be right back." Myrnin gave her a warning look but she just laughed. She was back in exactly three minutes. She had tried to comb her hair he noticed.

"You look beautiful." He whispered giving her another kiss. She flushed and muttered,

"Yeah sure I do." Myrnin grinned.

"Come on I can hear Eve and she just gave you about six seconds to get downstairs or else." Laughing again she grabbed his hand and they headed downstairs. Eve was just rounding the corner when Alex and Myrnin came down the stairs.

"I am here Eve. I didn't go back to bed like I wanted to. You do know its a Saturday and only nine o'clock right?" Alex asked. Eve grinned mischievously.

"Of course but we have things to do." Before Alex could walk into the kitchen though Eve stopped her, "Hold on. Wait right there and no peeking." Alex shot Myrnin an exasperated look. He just gave her hand a squeeze. Eve popped her head out the doorway and motioned them to come in. Alex walked in and stopped stunned. They had blown up a few balloons which they tied to her chair. Coffee, donuts, bacon, eggs and bacons crowded the table. Presents were pilled in the corner and a vase of flowers sat in the center of the table. She turned to her friends,

"You guys are amazing you know that."

"We know." Shane said making everyone laugh. She gave them all a hug before taking her place at the table.

"Oh I can't eat anymore I am stuffed." Alex groaned setting her fork down on her now empty plate a little while later. The guys were still eating of course. They were all bottomless pits.

"Can I open my presents yet?" Alex asked when everyone was done.

"Who says those presents are for you? I could have bought them all for myself." Michael teased. Rolling her eyes Alex said,

"Sure you did." Each person got up and got there own present.

"Open mine first!" Eve said handing Alex the neatly wrapped black box. Alex opened the card and ended up getting teary-eyed.

"Eve." She started.

"I know." Eve said smiling gently. "Open your present." Nodding Alex opened the gift and gasped.

"Omg Eve I love it!" She said touching the silk with reverence. Eve had gotten her a black silk pajama set along with a certificate to Roses a new spa center just opened in Morganville.

"Thank you so much." Alex said giving her a hug.

"My turn." Said Shane. As soon as she opened the box Alex had started to laugh. Inside was a mixture of t-shirts. They all had different sayings on them but the one that caught her eye was a t-shirt that said bite me. It had a wacky looking vampire chasing after a girl who looked a lot like her. She held it up and a roar of laughter broke loose. Claire smacked Shane on the arm shaking her head. When everyone calmed down again she read the card and smiled.

"Thanks Shane, its sweet." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Shane cleared his throat looking uncomfortable.

"No problem." He muttered. A gift certificate to itunes fell out of the envelope.

"I guess I am next." Michael said handing over a gift bag. Inside was a variety of new art supplies as well as a brand new digital camera.

"Oh wow Michael you shouldn't have...but I am glad you did." Alex said smiling also giving him a kiss on the cheek after she read the card.

"I hope you like it." Claire said handing over her gift. Tears flooded her eyes as she realized what the gift was. Claire had taken the pictures Alex had stored in a box and made a scrap book out of them. The cover was a picture of her and her parents and brother. The saying, Shoot for the moon and land among the stars, was written across the bottom. Also Claire had gotten her a gift card to Book Coven.

"Claire thank you." Alex said giving her a big hug. She didn't notice anymore presents so she was getting up when Myrnin put an hand on her arm. She looked at him.

"It's my turn. Come with me." Myrnin took her arm and led her to the front door. Alex had no idea where they were going and when she shot a question look at Eve she just shrugged. "Close your eyes." Mynin whispered in her ear. She did as she was told. She heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Holy.." Shane said stunned.

"Open your eyes Alex." She opened her eyes and gasped. Her mouth hanging open she stared at the brand new black Mercedes SUV sitting outside with a big blue colored bow on it. Alex couldn't seem to form any words.

"Thats..thats my present?" Alex gasped out. At Myrnins nod she squealed and threw herself into his arms covering his face with kisses. "Omg omg." Was all she could say as she ran down the stairs and hesitantly touched her new car. She couldn't believe it her boyfriend had gotten the car of her dreams. She pinched herself just to make sure she wasn't still asleep.

"Dude you know when my birthday is right?" Shane asked staring at the car. Michael rolled his eyes. Alex anxious to try it out said,

"Everyone get in the car I want to take it for a test drive." Alex said jumping into the drivers side. Myrnin handed her the keys and grinned when she saw what the keychain said. The keychain said vampire lover with a picture of a fangs. She chuckled but sighed when the engine turned on. She closed her eyes for a split second before gunning the engine and shooting down the road.

"Alex you have got to let me borrow your car sometime." Shane said after they were once again inside. Alex grinned and turned back from looking out the window at her new car.

"Sure you can Shane." She said and watched surprise flitter across his face.

"Whats the catch?" He demanded then frowning.

"Nothing..yet." She said sweetly. Eve grinned.

"Hey guys where is Ash? I didn't see him last night." Alex asked a few minutes later.

"Oh I thought you knew where he was." Claire said sounding worried.

"Don't worry he is around somewhere." Michael said.

"Yeah maybe he found himself a cute poodle or something." Shane said. "What?" He demanded when everyone looked at him. Alex laughed. Her cell rang then.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Oh Alex I am so glad I got a hold of you. Mary called off sick and we need you to come in for a few hours." Lucille Green her boss said over the line. Alex sighed saying,

"Can't Justin come in? You know today is my birthday."

"I know dear but I can't seem to get a hold of Justin and I have to take Max out shopping today." Her boss answered.

"Ok I will come in." Alex said.

"Thats such a relief. Thank you Alex." Her boss said and hung up. Alex sighed again looking at her friends.

"That was my boss apparently Mary called off sick and I need to go in for a few hours."

"Oh well we can hang out later then." Eve said. "You'd better get going though." She said with a little to much enthusiasm for Alex's taste.

"Some birthday now." Alex mumbled getting up and going to her room. Little did she know the phone call was planned and she was in for another surprise or two before the night was over.

* * *

**Wow you got to love a guy who gives you a car for your birthday. By the way Alex is turning 20. Shane, Michael and Eve are also 20 while Claire is 18. Myrnin I am not sure of his age actually but I guess you can think of him as around 24 when he was turned a vampire. Thanks everyone. I am going to be updating a lot faster since I am getting really involved now. Also I want to finish this story before I go back to school.**


	7. Birthday Surprises

Alex yawned and headed up the stairs to the Glass House. She had spent the last eight hours helping costumers, putting away supplies and arguing about prices with Mr. Dalton. She was beat and craved a hot bath. Maybe everyone could sit down and watch a movie. She opened the door and stopped. It was pitch black inside. Frowning she considered going back to her call and heading over to Myrnin's lab but the bath was calling her name so she stepped in and switched on the light switch.

"Happy birthday Alex!" Alex froze and stared at all the people crowded into the living room. The place was decked out with balloons and streamers. Music was playing in the background and a table was set up with a variety of drinks and snacks.

"I should've known." Alex said laughing turning to look at her friends.

"Duh of course it was us. We had it all planned." Eve said giving her a hug.

"Wait till you see the cake. You might want not want to eat it though." Shane warned. Eve and Claire both smacked him. "Ouch." He said.

The party was in full swing. Everyone was having a great time. Music was blaring. Alex was currently in Myrnins arms dancing to One Time by Justin Bieber. She smiled up and him. He leaned down and gave his famous passionate kiss. Alex sighed and snuggled close in his arms laying her head on his shoulder. The song ended sooner then she would have liked but Myrnin kept her close.

"Time for presents." Claire yelled. Eve sat Alex down in a chair in the middle of the room while everyone gathered around her. She lost count of the number of presents she unwrapped. She had gotten gift certificates, clothes, money and so on.

"Wow thanks everyone. I am a little overwhelmed. I am not sure where I am going to put all this stuff." Alex said to everyone after the last present was set aside.

"You could give them to me!" Justin said earning him a smack from Rose.

"Ok in a few minutes we are going to have cake. We need to go make sure its ready." Eve informed everyone. Alex spotted Mr. and Mrs. Green along with Max in the far corner of the living room. Grabbing Myrnin's hand she weaved her way through the crowd.

"Hi Mr. and . Hey Max." Alex greeted. She bent down and gave the little boy a hug.

"Did you like your present?" He questioned.

"I loved it." She answered ruffling his dirty blond hair.

"Max over here!" Lily called motioning him to join her and a few other kids. He grinned at Alex before heading over to his friends.

"So how is everything?" Alex asked noticing how tired the Greens looked. She knew it was hard on them caring for a Max. Max's parents had been killed when Bishop was running the town. His grandparents had taken him in but it looked like it was starting to take their toll on them. They didn't have enough energy to keep up with an active four year old.

"We are fine dear." Mr. Green started but stopped when Mrs. Green sighed.

"We didn't want you to find out on your birthday but the thing is we just can't take care of Max by ourselves anymore. We decided to move to closer to our other daughters house."

"Oh.." Alex managed. Myrnin put his arm around her and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Is there anyway you can stay?"

"No none we know of though. We don't want to stay here in Morganville anymore anyway. There is to many memories for us. The trouble is Max doesn't want to leave." Alex nodded. She understood about the memories. They could be overwhelming at times.

"Maybe.." Alex started but was interrupted when Eve shouted,

"Cake time! Alex where are you?" Michael went over to turn down the music as Eve and Claire disappeared in to the kitchen.

"When are you leaving?" Alex asked.

"We aren't sure yet but we will let you know." Mr. Green said. Alex nodded. Shane found her and motioned for her to come to the center of the room again where they set up a table. Alex gave the Greens and apologetic look and headed for the middle of the room.

"Have you seen the cake?" Alex whispered to Myrnin.

"No but I am sure you're going to love it and its going to be hideous." He whispered back. She gave him a funny look. Everyone started singing happy birthday when Eve and Claire walked in carrying a giant black and blue cake. Alex blinked when the cake was set in front of her. It was probably the ugliest cake she had even seen and that made it the best.

"Make a wish my dear." Myrnin murmured when the singing ended. Alex closed her eyes and wondered what she could wish for. She knew immediately what is was and whispered it before blowing out all twenty candles. A few relight themselves. After trying to blow them out three times she looked at Eve.

"Shane did you put trick candles on the cake after I told you not to?" Eve asked suspiciously. Shane grinned. He plucked them out of the cake and immediately the flames died. Alex laughed. She was cutting the cake and passing out pieces when she heard a dog bark.

"That must be Ash. Justin can you open the door?" Alex asked while heading Rose a piece of cake. She didn't notice the sudden silence at first. Ash came into the room and flew to her side.

"Hey Ash sweety where in the world have you been?" Alex said giving the dog a hug. He barked and wagged his tail. She noticed the silence then.

"What? What is it?" She asked looked at Myrnin. His eyes were narrowed and looking at the doorway.

"Alex.." Claire whispered. Alex looked over at Claire. She too was not looking at her but the doorway. Suddenly a chill streaked down her spine. Alex looked up and gasped. The knife hit the floor with a loud clank. Her hand flew to her chest while a buzzing sound filled her ears.

"Jack?" She whispered.

"Hey sunshine." Was all he said. Tears flooded her eyes. Only her brother called her that. It had been a joke between them. Her dead brother was apparently alive and standing right there in the doorway. Her brother was also a vampire.

* * *

**Ooo. Cliff hanger I guess. I stopped there because well I had to get off the computer and I need to regroup and see what else I have planned for the rest of the story. Its coming along nicely I think. Keep the reviews coming. Thanks everyone!**


	8. The Beating of His Heart

Alex poured over the book she was reading as Myrnin and Claire worked on different parts of the formula for the cure. She could hear the wind's howl and the rain pelting the roof. Flicking the hair out of her eyes she studied the measurements one more time before pouring the contents in the beaker. Nothing happened at first before the color started to change and viola we have the correct formula.

"Myrnin its done." Alex said quietly not wanting to disturb him as he mixed another formula part together.

"Ok good. Mines done too. Claire how is yours coming?" Myrnin said nodding at her beaker.

"Almost done just a few more things to add. We need to get this right, we only have one shot at this." Claire said not bothering to look up from her work. Myrnin took Alex's and his beaker to the container in the center of the lab table. It already contained three out of six formulas. Myrnin carefully poured the mixtures into the container. The color changed from a muddy brown to a sickly green. After looking at Myrnin's satisfied expression apparently it was the right color and Alex relaxed. Yawning Alex sat down on a chair and closed her eyes.

So much had happened in the past week since her birthday. Her brother..she still couldn't believe it, was alive well he was a vampire so you could say he was technaily dead but she wasn't complaining. Her party had ended quickly after Jack had made his entrance. Myrnin had guided her to a chair since her legs seemed frozen in place. Shane, Michael and especially Myrnin had been suspicious of Jack. They stood half surrounding her as Claire and Eve took a seat on each side of her. She still could remember the horror, anguish, relief and love that swirled in his eyes. The story he told had been horrifying and she had several nightmares about it.

Apparently Bishop had come up with a back-up plan just incase something happened to over throw his power and control. An underground facility in a nearby ghost town had been restored and used as a lab for Bishop's experiments. Bishop the bastard had taken a member from each family he had killed. That person was then sent to the lab to be turned into a vampire. They were then tested and studied like rats. Living in cages, barely surviving with the amount of blood the scientists provided. Most, if not all had been horrified at what they had become. Jack had choked up then and refused to tell about the experiments that were preformed. He had just said that screams could always be heard ringing throughout the lab. Alex had rushed to him then and given him a hug. They had stayed like that for awhile. The others had given them privacy. Both brother and sister had cried but somehow that had restored the relationship that had been lost between them all those months.

When everyone was together again Myrnin had told the group about the cure he and Alex had secretly been working on. Michael and Jack had been afraid to hope. All of them had been upset that Myrnin and Alex hadn't told them but Alex explained they didn't tell them so no one would get their hopes up.

Now it was time for everyone to see if this really worked. Alex was afraid to hope. What if something happened? Myrnin, Jack and Michael would be the testers. Emotions raged on through her making both her heart and head ache. What if..? She wasn't able to finish that thought because Myrnin had come over and was kneeling beside her.

"Its time." He whispered. Alex nodded and touched his cheek. He kissed her palm and pulled her to her feet. She stayed close beside him as everyone gathered around the table. This could either be the biggest scientific discovery made so far or destroy three beloved members in their odd family.

"You guys ready?" Myrnin asked looking at Jack and Michael. When both nodded Myrnin turned and gave Alex a long kiss. It was filled with hope, promise and love. Alex didn't want to let him go but she did and watched as he joined Michael and Jack. Eve walked over after giving Michael a kiss and took her hand. Tiffany who had been with Jack in the lab gave him a kiss and took Alexs other hand. Her brother blushed and shot a look at Alex. She smiled and winked. He grinned. Myrnin took three glasses and filled them with the right amount of the formula. No one seemed to breath as each guy took a class gulped down the liquid. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Myrnin grinned.

"See nothing bad.." He started before dropping to the floor.

"Myrnin!" Alex shouted rushing to his side. His eyes were shut and his body convulsed on the floor. Alex heard Eve shout as Michael went down. Tiffany grabbed Jack as he fell.

"Claire whats going on?" Eve cried cradling Michael's head while Shane helped Tiffany hold down Jack.

"I don't know!" Claire said her eyes wide and panicked. Alex held Myrnin close whispering how much she loved him in his ear.

"Blood!" Alex yelled suddenly. Where had that come from? She wasn't going to question it. Her gut was telling her that the guys needed blood and fast.

"What?" Eve and Claire both cried.

"They need blood! Trust me." Alex shouted praying she was right. Claire rushed over with a bag of blood. Alex ripped the bag and opened Myrnin's mouth. "Come on, come on Myrnin swallow for me." She whispered. She watched as his throat worked to swallow the blood. Suddenly Myrnins skin flushed and his body started to warm. Her hand that was resting on his heart felt the moment his heart started pumping again.

"Omg." Eve breathed watching Michael. Alex continued to stare at Myrnin. Seconds later his eyes slowly opened. He looked at her and grinned. Alex started crying in relief. They held each other tightly. Myrnin was once again among the living after centuries of being dead. He placed his hand over hers and they both felt the steady beating of his heart.

"I love you." Myrnin whispered his dark eyes bright filled with emotion.

"I love you too." Alex said softly not bothering to wipe the tears on her cheeks.

* * *

**I am not sure about this chapter. I mean it has all I wanted in the chapter but I don't know. I posted it for your advice to see if I should change or add anything. The chapter is about the cure since I really haven't mentioned it since the first chapter. The plot of this story is the cure and just how life is changing for our characters. The suspenseful parts are coming up. :)**


	9. Her Family

"Myrnin breathe." Alex said teasingly as they walked down the main street of Morganville. He shot her a dark look and took an exaggerated deep breath. She laughed and smacked him on the arm. Breathing was the one thing she had had to keep reminding him to do. When you've been dead as long as Myrnin had been you don't remember to breathe since when you're dead you don't need to. It became a personal joke between them. The past few days has been like a dream. She couldn't shake the feeling though that someone was watching them or that something bad was going to happen. Shaking her head she grabbed Myrnin's arm pulling him into a clothing store. Waving at Tiffany who had gotten a job there she dragged Myrnin though the store, making him wait while she tried on a cute shirt she found."I'll be right back." Myrnin whispered to her as she went to the counter to pay for the shirt.

"Alright I will meet you at Color Spots."

"Ok behave." Myrnin said sternly but ruined the effect when he grinned.

"If I have too." Alex complained pouting. They laughed. He gave her a quick kiss and Alex watched him walk across the street to the book store. Rolling her eyes she smiled at Tiffany.

"Hey how are you?"

"I am great. I feel amazing just like I used to. I just wish..well I wish we could get the other people out of.." Tiffany trailed off.

"I know but Amelia said she is looking into it. We have to be patient." Alex said sympathetically.

"Say hi to Jack for me ok?" Alex called.

"Alright I will call you later." Tiffany said turning her attention to the next customer. Alex walked leisurely down the street taking in the clear blue Texas sky. Smiling she tilted her face up towards the sun and took a deep breath.

"Alex!" Max shouted as soon as she walked in to Color Spots. His eyes were shiny with tears. She bent down and he wrapped his arms around her in a strangled grip. Holding him to her she looked up to see Mr. and Mrs. Green standing there.

"We told him about the move. We found a buyer for the house." Mrs. Green said with tears shining in her eyes. Alex closed her eyes and held Max tight.

"I don't want to go Alex." He whispered.

"I know baby but you have to." Alex said quietly looking him in the eye. A mutionus light lit his eyes.

"No! I won't go. You can't make me." Max shouted twisting free and running back to the storage room. They heard a door slam shut and Mr. Green sighed looking like he held the world on his shoulders.

"Isn't there something else you could do?" Alex asked.

"No there isn't." Mr. Green said shaking his head wearily. You could adopt him a voice suddenly said in her head. Alex started. What?! Adopt him, thats crazy she argued back. Besides I am to young, I still go to school it wont work. Yes it would, you could make it work. He is going to school when you do and you love him, the voice urged. Could it work? Thoughts swirled in her head and before she knew it she opened her mouth saying,

"What if there was something else." Alex asked still thinking.

"I don't see what." Mrs. Green started. Alex held up a hand.

"Here me out." Taking a deep breath she said, "What if I adopted him?" Mr. Green and Mrs. Green looked shocked. Mr. Green opened his mouth but Myrnin who had come in just in time to hear Alex's last comment said,

"Wait let her explain." He nodded at Alex and gave her an encouraging smile.

"If I adopted Alex he could stay in Morganville and stay close to his parents. I love him and really don't want him to leave. I may only be twenty but I could find a house to rent and another job if you close down Color Spots. I have only one year of school left and he will be going to school when I do. I could make it work and you will always be his grandparents no matter what." Alex said in a hurry. She stopped and took a deep breath and waited.

"I don't think.." Mr. Green started when Max came flying in obviously having heard everything.

"Yes! Grandma, grandpa I want to stay with Alex! Please..please!" Max said looking at them with an earnest expression. Mr. Green and Mrs. Green sighed.

"Max why don't you go back to the office?" Mrs. Green suggested.

"But.." Max started.

"Its ok. We have to talk. Go on." Alex urged giving him a gentle push. He gave her a hug and whispered,

"I would like you being my new mommy Alex... and maybe Myrnin could be my new daddy." He ran off. Alex blushed and refused to meet Myrnin's eyes. Max had whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"So want do you think?" Alex asked looking at the Greens. They shared a look at Mrs. Green smiled.

"Well.." She said. The group talked for over two hours. Max's grandparents were going to miss him but if Max wanted to stay with Alex and Alex wanted him then they would let him stay. Myrnin said he had a friend who was a lawyer. Alex sat in a daze as Myrnin and Mr. Green talked about the legal process. The Greens had planned on moving in about two months. Omg I can't believe this Alex thought. She was elated yet extremely scared. What in the world had she gotten herself into?

"You know you can't go to the art school now." Myrnin mentioned as they were driving home.

"I know." Alex sighed. "Myrnin what in the world did I just do?" Myrnin took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You just made a little boy extremely happy and gave peace to his grandparents."

"But I..am I even ready to be a mom. What if I can't make enough money for food? What if I forget about him?" Alex cried getting worked up. Mynin pulled to a stop infront of the Glass House. He turned and silenced her with a kiss. Alex felt more calm afterwards and gazed into Myrnins dark eyes. She sighed.

"You could still change you mind." Myrnin assured her yet knowing she wouldn't agree.

"No I can't I want to adopt him..I'm just scared." Alex said.

"I know my dear but it will all work out." Myrnin said gently. She nodded and straightened her spine. Together they walked up to the Glass House.

To say everyone was shocked would have been putting it midly. Chaos had erupted after her announcement.

"Guys! GUYS!" Alex yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"I didn't sign the papers yet of course and there is still a lot to do before its official but I want to adopt Max and I would love if you guys backed me up on this. If you don't well.." Alex shrugged. Eve came over and put her arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Honey we were all just surprised but we support you if you want to do this." Claire smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I can teach him to play video games." Shane commented. Everyone laughed. They started to talk again about looking for a house and decorating.

"Hey that means I get to be an aunt!" Eve said excitedly. Alex shook her head laughing. Looking around at her friends..her family she realized how much she had come to love them. Life was perfect.

* * *

**So Alex has decided to adopt Max. What will happen next? I know Alex is young but I think she will make a great mom for Max and for the dad... Let me know what you think! Thanks everyone.**


	10. Dangerous Situation

Alex threw down the paper in frustration. Groaning she rubbed her temples trying to ward off a threatening headache. It had been a week since Alex had asked to adopt Max. Max's grandparents had hired a lawyer who was setting up an agreement and Alex had two weeks till the destined date to go and sign the papers making everything official. Her palms grow clammy just thinking about it. She had been looking through the newspaper ads to find a house that was available to rent. Now considering it is Morganville there are plenty of places to rent yet Alex couldn't seem to find the perfect one. She wanted a fenced in yard for Max and the dogs she planned to adopt. Ash who had been Jack's dog had gone back to living with her brother. She missed him but she understood. Another requirement was that she wanted it close to the Glass House. It amazed her that after everything that has happened she still wanted to stay in Morganville it felt right..it felt like home. Glancing at her desk piled with finished projects, lists and loose paper Alex decided to go downstairs. Eve and Claire wanted to browse on the web for house decor. Smiling Alex turned off her light and made her way down the hall. A sense of dread and warning hit her as her foot touched the first step of the stairs. She noticed how quiet it was. Dreading filling her swiftly she made her way down the stairs as quietly as she could. Pausing she listened. No typing, no laughing..no nothing. Maybe they went out. She shook her head knowing Eve or Claire would have told her. Sliding along the wall she glanced into the living room and barely managed to suppress her gasp. Eve, Claire,Tiffany and Max were gagged and tied sitting on the couch. Two vampires along with her brother paced around them restlessly while the fourth sat perched in a chair as if he owned the place. He seemed so familiar Alex couldn't seem to remember why though. Pressing one on her phone knowing it would immediately call Myrnin Alex took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Alex!" Max shouted and tried to go to her. A vampire pushed him roughly back on to the couch.

"Don't touch him again." Alex said in a hard voice, almost not recognizing herself. The vampire looked at her then the vampire sitting in the chair. The older vampire nodded and the other in return bowed low before stepping away.

"Welcome Alex. Why don't you take a seat?" The vampire suggested. Alex stood straighter and made no move to sit. Glaring at her brother who refused to meet her eyes.

"Who are? Why are you here?" She demanded. Glancing at Eve and Claire she saw their wide eyes. The vampire chuckled seeming greatly amused.

"Why my dear I am surprised you don't recognize me. It hasn't been that long that I have been away has it?" That tone of voice it was familiar. Suddenly it clicked and her knees almost gave out. Staring she looked at the vampire who had killed so many innocents. The very person who killed her parents and ordered for her brother to be turned.

"Bishop." Alex whispered in a strangled voice. Bishop grinned. It made Alex's blood run cold and her heart skip a beat.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Bishop suggested again with a command threading his words. Alex only sat because she feared her knees would give out any second. Hands gripped tight in her lap Alex stared right into Bishops pure black eyes. The eyes symbolizing pure evil.

"I want to know why you are here." Alex said. Bishop stared at her for several seconds before relaxing back into his seat.

"Well Alex I am here for you of course."

"Me!" Alex said choking. Bishop nodded.

"You see Alex I want you to show me where your hiding the cure." At Alex's expressions Bishop sighed heavily. "Now Alex think wisely before you answer. Your life and your friends life hang in the balance." Alex grounded her teeth. She didn't honestly know where the cure was because Myrnin had hid it after turning Tiffany back. She had decided not to know where it was and now she was deeply regretting her decision. How was she going to do this? Thinking rapidly Alex tried to figure out a way to get her friends out of here. Taking a deep breath Alex stood and said,

"I will show you where the cure is only if you let my friends go." Alex stood her ground as Bishop stared at her with a thoughtful expression for several seconds.

"Alright how about this you can get me the cure and if it works you and your friends are free to go..if it doesn't work you and your friends or dead."

"Why you.." Alex started furious but her fury died as she looked at Max huddled on the couch. Looking Claire, Eve and Tiffany in the eye hoping they saw what she planned to do. "Alright." Alex said to Bishop.

"Alex.." Her brother started in a tight voice but was cut off when Bishop said,

"Wonderful." He clapped his hands and each of the remaining vampires grabbed one of her friends. Jack stepped forward to get Alex. She couldn't believe her brother was doing this. She felt his stare boring into her and was surprised to see the rebellious light in his eyes when she finally looked at him. He nodded the question in her eyes and grabbed her in a gentle yet iron grip. Bishop waved his hand at the wall and in seconds a portal appeared. Alex watched as each of her friends were dragged through the portal. They were the only ones left.

"Come on." Jack said and gave her arm a tug till she was standing infront of the portal.

"Jack.." Alex choked.

"Trust me. I won't let anything happen..not again." Alex nodded and closed her eyes stepping into the pitch black portal. Dizziness swamped her senses making her stumble. She opened her eyes to find only Bishop standing there in Myrnin's lab. The place was almost bare since Myrnin was moving to another location for reasons still unknown to her.

"Where are they? What did you do to my friends?!" Alex said quietly but her eyes were blazing with fury.

"They are somewhere safe...for now." Was all Bishop said. Alex took a step forward but was pulled back when Jack gave her arm a quick tug. She glared at him before glaring at Bishop. "You have five minutes to find the cure." Bishop said. Alex yanked her arm away and stumbled to the chair where Myrnin had hid the fake formula. This formula was designed to kill the tester immediately after intake. Please...please still be there Alex prayed as she moved the chair aside. Kneeling she unlocked the latch of the secret compartment. Reaching in her heart almost stopped when at first she didn't feel the formula. With the tick tick of the clock ringing in her ears she moved her hands around till her fingers touched the smooth surface of the bottle. Breathing a quick sigh of relief Alex grabbed the bottle.

"I found it." She stated but when Bishop stepped forward holding out his hand she stepped back and shook her head. "No you take me to my friends first or I swear I will break the bottle." Deadly silence filled the room after her statement. From the corner of her eye she noticed her brother stiffen and take a step closer to her. Breath lodged in her throat she watched Bishops eyes flare blood red before swiftly changing back to their normal deadly black.

"Very well Alex I will take you back to your friends." Bishop said nodding and entering the portal that suddenly appeared. Alex was suspicious. Holding the bottle tight Alex stepped forward and followed Bishop with Jack followed close behind.

Alex closed her eyes at the now familiar rush of dizziness. The smell hit her first. Her nostrils flared as the smell of rotting flesh mixed with blood crowded her senses. Gagging she pressed a hand to her stomach and mouth. Eyes wide with horror she gazed around at the cages. Vampires of all ages were caged like animals. She looked quickly at her brother and noticed the recognition and anguish flare in his eyes before he made them expressionless. Tears leaked down her face as she walked past each cage. Eyes stared at her pleading with her to help them, to stop the misery. Alex stumbled overwhelmed with emotions.

"Alex come now." Bishop's voice floated down to her a few feet away.

"I will get you all out. I promise." Alex said looking around at each cage. A female vampire close by reached out and grabbed Alex's hand giving it a squeeze. Alex squeezed her hand in return giving her a small smile before getting stiffly to her feet and walking to where Bishop stood waiting. Jack was looking at her with tenderness and understanding. He gave his head a short nod. Alex ignored him trying to restrain herself from doing something stupid. Bishop lead her down to a door at the far end of the corridor. Opening it she saw Eve, Claire, Tiffany and Max huddled in the far corner of the room. Alex rushed towards them but stopped when Bishop gripped her arm. She stood frozen as Bishop circled her. When he brushed the hair from her neck and lent in to sniff her neck Alex made a strangled noise in her throat. Eve started to curse and struggle against her bonds. Jack took a step forward eyes flaring red with rage. Alex shook her head quickly. Bishop smiled a chilling smile and turned towards her brother.

"Get the formula." He ordered. Jack stood his ground before moving towards Alex slowly. She watched him needing to see the love in his eyes. He showed her and she relaxed.

"Its the fake." Alex whispered low enough only for Jack's ears. Understanding flooded his eyes as he took the bottle out of her hands and handed it to Bishop. Bishop's eyes flared as he cradled the bottle. Alex saw the deadly intent brighten in his eyes. In a flash he had her brother in his grip and popped the cork in the bottle. Alex gave a scream and before she knew it slammed into Bishop. She heard a sickening crack and the blood roared in her ears. Bishop stumbled back in surprise. Alex fell to the ground in the midst complete bedlam.

* * *

**School started today. I am done with the story just uploading the chapters now. This is the longest chapter yet. Enjoy!**


	11. Promise

Alex heard the snarls as she fought to get to her feet. Pain roared through her making her sick. Gripping her side she sucked in a breath and walked to where her brother and the other vampires were freeing her friends. Max, once free rushed towards her. She bent down ignoring the pain and held him tight.

"Ssh..ssh its ok baby we are ok." Alex crooned to him stroking his hair. Eve now free come over rubbing her wrists.

"Brian, Kit we need to get everyone else out." Jack said looking at the two other vampires. They nodded and fled from the room.

"We need to get out of here." Alex said through gritted teeth. Jack looked at her and nodded.

"Can you open a portal?"

"I can try.." Alex started but Claire cut in saying,

"I can do it." Jack nodded at her and walked over to support Alex who was shaky on her feet.

"Are you ok? I can't believe you did that." Jack whispered with both concern and anger in his voice. Alex looked at him and managed a small smile.

"I am fine." Claire gave a small triumphant cry and turn towards the group.

"Come on we have got to hurry." Claire disappeared first. Tiffany at first refused to go.

"I want to stay with you Jack." She said stubbornly. Jack groaned gave her a long kiss and pushed her through the portal. Eve was just about to go in when Alex stopped and gripped her arm. A picture of a pain filled face flashed in her mind. Knowing she had to stay and help like she promised she said,

"Wait, Eve take Max with you." Eve looked her right in the eyes.

"Alex." Eve warned obviously seeing what Alex had decided.

"I have to. I promised." Alex whispered. She bent down and hugged Max. He clung to her and whispered,

"Alex I want you to come too."

"I can't sweetheart. I will be home soon. I love you." Giving him on last squeeze she picked him up and put him in Eve's arms.

"Go." Alex said stepping back. Eve looked at Max who cried quietly in her arms.

"You'd better get your ass home soon." Was all she said as she and Max stepped through the portal.

"Alex damnit you need to go too." Jack growled. Alex shook her head and watched as the portal closed. Turning she faced her brother. He cursed at the determined look in her eyes before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the doorway.

The smell of smoke immediately choked her as she stumbled out of the room with her brother. The room swirled with haze. Flames were rapidly approaching, consuming everything in its path.

"We have got to get out of here!" Her brother shouted over the sizzling and cracking of fire. He pulled her along the tunnel making sharp turns when needed. They passed fleeing vampires who were escaping from their cages. Alex saw a flash and turned to see the female she had meet earlier smile and disappear amongst the smoke. Alex coughed and struggled to breath. Her steps grow labored as she followed her brother.

"Come on Alex, just a little father!" Jack encouraged. The doorway loomed infront of them. Alex tripped and let go of Jack's hand.

"Jack!" Alex cried looking around frantically trying to see through the smoke.

"Alex!" Her brother yelled somewhere to the right. She turned and headed in that direction. "Alex, hurry!" Breathing was becoming harder every second and she was becoming dazed. She distantly heard a sizzle before a loud boom sounded. Crack. Alex cried out as something hit in her the head. Laying face down, Alex heard her brother's shouts before the world faded away into oblivion.

"Where the hell are they?" Shane growled as he, Myrnin and Michael paced in the living room. Myrnin glanced Shanes way but didn't comment. All he could think about was the chilling things he heard from Alex's call before the line had died. Bishop had them and it was only a matter of time before something happened. No sooner had that thought crossed his mind did a portal appear and Claire along with Tiffany, Eve and Max step out. Shane rushed forward and grabbed Claire knocking the breath out of her. She hugged him back taking in his warmth. Michael wrapped his arms around Eve who still held Max. Tiffany just stood there stiffly eyeing the area where the portal disappeared.

"Wheres Alex?" Myrnin demanded looking at Eve. His heart clenched when he saw the look on Eve's face.

"She stayed behind with her brother." Myrnin's breath hissed out of him.

"Where are they?" He snapped striding towards her. Michael stepped slightly infront of her noticing the deadly look on his face.

"I don't know." Eve said, her words ending with a sob.

"I know where it is." Tiffany said. Myrnin nodded and created a portal.

Smoke clouded his vision immediately. Tiffany gripped his arm tightly. Listening he waited to hear anything. Tiffany sobbed and shouted,

"Jack!" She disappeared into the smoke. Quickly following her he found her kneeling with Jack's head in her lap. He lay sprawled out on the floor. Squinting Myrnin noticed the rubble from the wall. Sparks flew creating a instant death trap. His heart beating rapidly he knelt next to Tiffany and shook Jack's shoulder. Jack groaned and his eyes fluttered.

"Come on Jack wake up!" Tiffany pleaded. Jack groaned again and his eyes slowly opened. He looked at Tiffany and put a shaky hand on her cheek. She sobbed and leaned her face into his hand.

"Jack where is Alex?" Myrnin demanded roughly. Jack turned to look at him with wet eyes.

"Explosion." Jack whispered hoarsely.

"Omg." Tiffany whispered. Myrnin jumped to his feet and yelled,

"Alex!" He listened and didn't hear anything. He rushed towards the rumble knowing if he waited it was going to be to late. Maybe it already was.. No! He wouldn't think that.

* * *

**Oh no what will happen next? Cliffy. :) Next chapter will be posted as soon as it loads. Reviews welcome and appreciated!**


	12. Life & Death

"Alex!" Myrnin shouted again. One my one the he dig through the rubble. Tiffany and Jack came up beside him and started digging. They were half way through when Myrnin saw her hand. His heart stopped as he pulled Alex's lifeless body into his arms.

"Alex." Myrnin breathed her name. Her felt for a pulse and found none.

"Myrnin! We have got to get out of here! The place is going to blow any moment." Jack yelled looking at his sister lying in his arms. Myrnin cradled Alex gently in his arms as he summoned a portal.

"Omg Alex!" Eve screamed. Myrnin placed Alex on the couch. He took her face within his hands. Shaking he started CPR.

"Come on..come on baby." Myrnin whispered as he breathed into her mouth again. She didn't stir. A sob ripped from his chest and Myrnin laid his head down on her stomach. He heard crying and then a gasp. Numb to his surroundings Myrnin flinched and froze when a hand touched his hair. Afraid to move, afraid to breath Myrnin waited for the touch again. When he felt it his head snapped up and he looked into dazed hazel eyes.

"Myrnin." She whispered shakily.

"Alex." He choked and wrapped her into his arms. He buried his face in her neck to hide from the others his tears of relief. Alex stroked Myrnin's hair as she tried to focus on her surroundings. Eve was sobbing in Michael's arms as Claire was sobbing in Shanes. Both guys also had wet faces. Sniffling she looked at her brother who was holding onto Tiffany. He was crying.

"What happened?" She asked her words barely audible.

"You died there for just a little while. We thought we lost you." Jack managed. Alex's eyes filled with tears as the world started to fade away again.

"Myrnin." She started. His gripped tightened.

"Don't worry your fine." She nodded and drifted off hearing his whispered, "Sleep well my love."

_**2 days later...**_

Alex was in bed finishing the last touches in her art project. She smiled satisfied at her work. Setting it down she glanced over to see Myrnin sleeping in a chair nearby. He had refused to leave her side ever since the fire. She still had trouble believing she had died if only for a minute or two. A knocked sounded at the door and she turned to see Eve standing there with a tray of food. Smiling she chided,

"You're spoiling me." Eve snorted and came in placing the tray on her lap. Alex glanced at the white lily lying beside the bowl of soup and glass of soda. Groaning her appreciation after her first spoonful of soup Alex grinned.

"I am surprised it actually tastes good!" Eve laughed and playfully swatted her on the arm.

"I can cook when I feel like it." Eve defended herself but then whispered, "It was from a can." Alex who had a spoonful of soup in her mouth choked and started to cough. In a flash Myrnin was beside her patting her back.

"I am fine, you can stop hitting me." She said shooting him a mock glare.

"No Myrnin go right ahead. She needs a good smack after doing something so stupid." Eve said. Alex pouted at both of them. Eve and Alex started to talk about random things while Myrnin put in a comment or two. Alex finished her soup and noticed the hungry look in Myrnin's eyes as he eyed the bowl.

"Myrnin I am safe at the moment. Why don't you go get something to eat." Alex suggested. She knew he hadn't eaten anything in over three days and even though he could control the urge for blood it was taking its toll on his physical health.

"Well alright. I will be right back." He said and left the room quickly. Alex sighed turning to look at Eve with a dreamy expression in her eyes.

"Girl we both got it bad don't we." Eve said. Alex nodded in understanding. Eve took the tray off Alex's lap. She eyed the door and then looked at Alex. Alex rolled her eyes and said,

"Eve I will be fine." Eve stood her ground for a few seconds but left laughing when Alex shooed her playfully away.

Alex sighed and rested her head against her pillows. She felt the sudden shift in her room. Knowing instinctively that it wasn't Myrnin or one of her friends Alex kept her eyes close while she said quietly,

"Hello Bishop." She heard a chuckle and opened her eyes to see Bishop looming over her. His eyes blood red she could almost picture her death. Her breath caught but she stared him done.

"You couldn't have died? You had to save them. You just couldn't have listened to me could you Alex." Bishop growled taking another step forward. Alex saw a flash at the door and the next moment Myrnin was pinning Bishop up against the wall. Michael along with Eve ran into the room. Eve throw Myrnin a stake which he caught and looking directly in Bishop's face stabbed him in the heart. Bishop since he was older wouldn't die immediately.

"I will take him." A voice said from the doorway. Alex turned to see Amelia the founder of Morganville step into the room followed by Sam and Oliver. Amelia whispered some to her father which caused him to scream and struggle. Sam and Oliver both took one of Bishop's arms and disappeared with him through the door. Amelia turned to look at Alex who was now in Myrnin's arms.

"He will no longer harm you." She said and with one last look disappeared through the door. Alex shivered. The temperature in the room immediately grow warm again.

"I just can't leave you alone for a second can I?" Myrnin asked looking at Alex amused. The others quietly left the room and closed the door behind them.

"I guess not. You will just always have to be with me." Alex teased. Myrnin got a serious look in his eyes. Myrnin growled and put his hands on either side of her face.

"I guess I will." Myrnin growled before kissing her soundly. Alex snuggled deeper in Myrnin's arms.

"I love you." She told him softly. His arms tightened around her.

"I love you too Alex. Always. Forever." They drifted to sleep.

* * *

**I know..I had Alex die but just for a few minutes. Everythings good. The epilogue is next.**


	13. Epilogue

_**2 weeks later..**_

"I can't believe it. Max is really mine now." Alex said leaning back against the seat with a sigh. She turned to grin at Myrnin. They had just come from signing papers. Max was legally hers now. He would be staying with his grandparents one more week before they left for Seattle. Max's grandparents had created a savings account for Max with money from his parents and from them. Alex was in charge of the account till Max turned eighteen. Alex was excited and deeply scared. She wanted to give Max the best possible. The problem was she still couldn't find the house she was looking for. Eve, Claire and her had ordered tons of things from different online stories and she could barely move around her room. She needed to find a house and soon. Glancing out the window she frowned as they passed the Glass House.

"Myrnin where are we going?" Alex asked. Myrnin didn't answer just kept driving. Five minutes later Myrnin slowed.

"Look to your left Alex." He said. Alex turned and gasped. There stood a beautiful looking farm house. It had to be the original house because of the age and design. It was covered in gray stones. It had a fenced in yard too she noticed. Myrnin stopped the car and got out coming to open her door. Wordlessly he held out his hand. Alex blindly took it to busy looking around. Together they walked around the outside and into the house. Alex counted a total of six bedrooms each with their own bath, two offices, a library with a fireplace, a kitchen with a island counter, a dining room and a living room also with a fireplace. The master bedroom was huge and contained a stone fireplace just like the two other rooms. Dazed and delighted Alex held Myrnin's hand. He led her outside to the backyard. She saw a old swing and gave a delighted giggle as Myrnin set her down and started to push her. Stepping back Myrnin watched her and fingered the case in his pocket. Its now or never he told himself.

"Alex." He said. She noticed his serious expression and glided to a stop.

"Omg Myrnin this place is beautiful! How in the world did you find it? Is it for rent or on the buying market?"

"It wasn't hard to find after I asked around and its neither for rent or available to buy."

"Oh well why in the world are we hear then?" Alex asked puzzled her smile fading. Myrnin took a deep breath and got down on his knee before her. He watch her eyes widen in shock and her hand flying to her chest.

"I bought this house Alex. For you and Max and..me."

"Oh Myrnin." Alex cut in tears glistening in her eyes.

"I love you Alex and I love Max. I want to be your husband and his father..that is if you'll have me." After Alex gave his hand a squeeze he continued on, "Alex will you marry me?" His heartbeat pounded twice.

"Omg yes!" Alex cried flying into his arms. Of balance they fell to the ground laughing. They shared a long passionate kiss before Myrnin tugged Alex into his lap. He took the ring box out of his pocket and handed it to her. Alex smiled through her tears and opened the box. Her breath left her in a whoosh. The ring was beautiful. With a blue gem and a design etched into the silver Alex gave Myrnin a shaky smile and held out her left hand. Myrnin grinned and took the box back. Removing the ring he slid it on her ring finger and turned her palm over giving it a gentle kiss. Alex curled her hand and laughed in delight. They kissed again.

"We'd better get back." Myrnin said regretfully. Alex sighed and rested her head against his shoulder as she gazed at her ring.

"Does Eve and Claire know about this?" Alex asked suspiciously as she remembered the funny looks Eve and Claire sent her this morning. She had been to nervous to ask at the time what was wrong but at Myrnins sheepish smile she knew they had.

"Sorry love." Myrnin said. Alex laughed and got up tugging Myrnin with her. Together they made their way to the car and headed back to the Glass House, to their awaiting friends and family.

_Life in Morganville was never dull but it was worth it._

* * *

**Aw Alex and Myrnin are getting married! I enjoyed writing this story and am sad to see it go. I am considering writing a third and final story to sumarize all the stories. So I am asking for your advice.. should I write one more story for with these characters atleast involving weddings and graduation? Review please and thank you!**


End file.
